


Lunarian Prey

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on an RPG I was in two years ago where Lucius and Severus are reunited lovers. But after a betrayal like Lucius’ could he ever find forgiveness and salvation from the only one he’s ever loved? Is he even worthy? This is the first instalment of how their passion could transcend almost anything. This story assumes Lucius and Severus were the same age, which of course, after OOTP we know it not to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**FIC:** [Lunarian Prey](http://thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4&warning=RT%20-%20Restricted%20Themes)  
**Pairing:** Lucius/Severus  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** This story is based on an RPG I was in two years ago where Lucius and Severus are reunited lovers. But after a betrayal like Lucius’ could he ever find forgiveness and salvation from the only one he’s ever loved? Is he even worthy? This is the first instalment of how their passion could transcend almost anything. This story assumes Lucius and Severus were the same age, which of course, after OOTP we know it not to be true.  
**A/N:** I want to thank [](http://users.livejournal.com/__forgetmenot__/profile)[**__forgetmenot__**](http://users.livejournal.com/__forgetmenot__/) , [](http://dee-ryma.livejournal.com/profile)[**dee_ryma**](http://dee-ryma.livejournal.com/) and [](http://drunk-idiot.livejournal.com/profile)[**drunk_idiot**](http://drunk-idiot.livejournal.com/) for their encouragement and support. Without your sick and deliciously twisted ideas, this plot bunny would have never grown. No, Tivvy can’t kill the bunnies.

  


  
**Lunarian Prey  
Chapter 1**  


 

 

He wasn’t sure why he had to follow him; he only knew if he didn’t, it would kill him. As his world swirled around him and the familiar hook-behind-the-navel sensation hit him, his mind began to wander, to remember. All the pain they’d inflicted on each other for all those years had finally come to a head, and now if he didn’t face him and plead for acceptance, his entire world could end. This wasn’t how he had intended it to be. He was to be the most powerful wizard after the Dark Lord’s demise. He was the chosen one; the one entrusted with the pendant. He was Lucius Malfoy and he was in trouble.

 

The Final Battle -- as many in the wizarding community had come to refer to it -- had landed him in Azkaban for the second and final time. His first trip was courtesy of the bespectacled boy-wonder and his accomplice, Albus Dumbledore. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself all those long nights in that horrid cell. He couldn’t face the reality of the true betrayer. He couldn’t accept that he would be betrayed by the one man he’d ever cared for: his lover, Severus Snape. They’d been together for years, since their sixth, in fact. The news of his arranged marriage to Narcissa had created their first rift, but like a good soldier, Severus always returned. Always loyal; or so he made Lucius believe. He’d tried to explain that he had to marry Cissa; that his heart would remain with Severus, but his words fell on deaf ears. Ears that had been deafened by betrayal and heartbreak.

‘Do you really expect me to believe that?’ the raven-haired man had asked him their last night together. ‘You’ll get a taste of her and you’ll never return to me.’ Snape turned on his side, exposing his unmarred naked back to his lover; he’d never cry. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he could hurt him again.

‘How can you say that? Sevvie, look at me,’ Lucius turned the other man towards him and wrapping his arms and legs around the smaller man, he made the only vow he ever intended to keep. ‘You are my soul and my life’s blood. To live without you is not to live at all. I pledge to thee my life, my heart and soul for all eternity.’

Snape’s eyes were now pools of tar flowing with disbelief. ‘What? Are you doing what I think you’re doing?’

Looking into those steel-coloured eyes, his answer was confirmed when the other man brushed his long silver locks away from his neck, unwrapped his legs from his lover, rolled on his back and exposed his neck to his mate. Severus knew it was now or never. Lucius’ stare was burning through his resolve, and when he nodded and closed his eyes, Severus shuddered at the sight before him. Lucius Malfoy lay there completely defenceless, wanton, his pulse quickening, with … could it be anticipation? He lay there on Severus’ bed, asking to be taken, hell, practically begging for it. Severus was going to savour this moment. It needed to remain forever in his mind, for tonight he would be forever bound to this beautiful man who despite their allegiances to the Dark Lord, Severus knew could not pledge his love to any other.

Severus licked his lips as he rose before his prey, and his pupils dilated to leave barely a trace of white in those devilishly sexy eyes. Lucius’ pulse quickened and it pounded in Sev’s ears. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. His own blood pumped to the beat of his prey’s; the heady scent of blood, sweat and sex filled his nostrils with desire, and when he bit down on his lower lip, his fangs pierced the skin, giving him his first taste of blood. He slurped it off his lower lip and the sight that greeted him as he opened his eyes nearly sent him over the edge. Lucius lay there licking his own lips, completely enraptured in the man standing over him and the blood trickling from that mouth. Severus wanted to pounce, to take his prey and feast on that glorious neck until the pounding in his ears subsided and the beating of his heart left him completely. But he steeled his resolve and chose instead to relish the moment.

‘Are you absolutely certain about this? There’s no going back once it’s done,’

‘I want you, all of you. I’ve wanted this since Savvy sired you. I begged her, but she refused.’

‘You begged? I find that hard to believe, Lucius.’

Severus straddled Lucius’ hips and leaned over him so their noses were almost touching. Staring into the silver eyes he smiled. ‘When I’m done with you, you will be begging,’ Severus closed the gap between them in a bruising kiss. When he finally came up for air, he stared into the shocked face beneath him. ‘Tonight, you’ll beg for death.’

 

Lucius’ memories crashed around him as he put his hands out to keep his nose from smashing into the concrete floor. He was now in Yorkshire—the Snape family manor—he couldn’t help but sneer. It had once been a stately Tudor home with fine furnishings, exquisite tapestries and intricate woodworking that seemed to stretch with the walls to the high ceilings, evidence of a fine Slytherin household. It no longer held the same haughtiness. It was now the home of a betrayer whose family paid with their lives. He could feel everything they did to him as he walked through the home. Passing the grand staircase, he touched the banister and his mind was once again flooded with memories of a lanky teenaged Severus coming down to meet him in the foyer.

Making his way through the decrepit estate, his eyes drifted to the portrait above the fireplace. The Snape family portrait. Octavius, Serenia -- and there, with his trademark sneer, stood a sixteen year old Severus behind his mother. His sallow complexion, long shiny black hair falling around his face, and thin tapered fingers wrapped around his mother’s left shoulder were stoically set as if they were part of some of ancient Muggle photograph. Lucius stood rooted to the spot staring at the ghosts in the portrait; for even his Severus was a phantom of that sixteen year old he loved. He was so enraptured with the steely gaze the Severus in the portrait gave him; he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him.

‘Don’t you ever take a hint?’ The voice behind him was cold, drunken, and hard laced with bitterness and contempt, hiding what Lucius hoped was a chance at redemption.

‘I’ve never been one to accept rejection. You know that, Sevvie,’ he replied, his back still rigidly facing his predator, for even after all these years, Lucius was still hunted. Not by Aurors or Death Eaters, betrayers and mutineers. No, he was and would forever remain the prey of one Lunarian vampire he could never refuse -- Severus Snape.

 

_look at me_  
pierce me with your eyes  
your gaze cuts deep inside me  
through my flesh

I can hear him puttering around downstairs going through the cupboards in search of alcohol, I’m certain. I can sense him even from afar. His scent of sandalwood, French leather and wool mixed with the pungent aroma of his French cigars and his favourite cognac flood my nostrils, and I close my eyes to savour it.

He’s my destiny and eternal damnation, and yet I can’t keep away. Should I dance with the devil?

‘Sev, come down.’ His voice is thick, syrupy. Entrancing.

I rise from my cocoon, my personal tomb, as he beckons me to join him. I prepare for our dance. Standing in front of the window, I glace at the empty skies, another reminder of my curse. Tonight, I am to feed. The new moon dictates my life as the full does for my colleague, Lupin. It is different for Lycans, they transform, rampage and destroy one night a month. Their hunger to tear into flesh is limited to that solitary day when the silver orb waxes full, and even with my Wolfsbane they are able to even satisfy that one urge to maul and feed. My curse is dictated by my need for blood. My sire may only require it once every five years or thereabouts, but she has fed and tasted that crimson juice. I have yet to feed. I refuse to feed. My blood comes from potions made of bloodroot and dragon’s blood—anything to quench the thirst and calm the beast within.

I push my hair away from my face and look down upon the countryside surrounding my infernal palace. The night breeze stirs my hair over my face; it wraps around my bare torso and licks my skin with its tender caresses.

A bottle crashes downstairs and my reverie is brought to an abrupt halt. He’s angry. I can feel it radiate from him even from this distance. I’ve hurt him again, but I don’t care. He deserves to feel pain; agony even for what he did to me. Our damn connection is another dictator in my life as much as it is to blame for my actions of late. I can’t escape it even if I wanted to. But it is all I have of him exclusively, and I refuse to let that go.

He’s wandering through the house. He’s sensing my memories and even through my ability with Legilimens, I can’t keep the mental images from flooding his mind, and for once I allow them to flow. He needs to understand. He needs to see what I constantly remember.

I’ve joined him in the parlour and I remain quiet and hidden within the shadows as he stares at the Snape family portrait. Father stands behind mother and I beside her. I close my eyes and we share the memories of that night.

‘Octavius, no!’ she screams from the doorway as a dark-haired, tall and burly man stands with a leather whip above a naked teenage Severus. He and Lucius are now bystanders, unable to stop the events from taking place, and neither wishes to stop them. The woman runs into the room and as the whip is raised, she throws herself over her son and takes the lash meant for him.

‘Step away whore, you’ll be next.’ His voice is gruff and booming like thunder laced with arsenic.

‘Octavius, please. Severus has done everything you’ve asked of him,’ she begs through sobs, wincing with every lash and slicing word he sputters at her..

‘He’s a pouf, Serenia! I caught him in bed with that Lucius Malfoy. He’s a fucking disgrace. The only Snape left and he wastes his seed in the arse of some man.’ Octavius raises the whip once more, but this time, the teenager stands and keeping his face covered with his hair, he sneers and speaks slowly and succinctly.

‘There’s nothing to waste. You made sure of that, you bastard.’

The whip lashed again. This time, Severus caught it and pulling it with all his might, he yanked his father to the floor and repeatedly lashed the decrepit man who had tortured his mother all these years, and who had just moments before stood behind her to pose for a family portrait. He continued to lash thoughtlessly. He could hear his mother’s screams begging for him to stop, but his hands would not yield. He lashed until all he could see was red. Red on his hands, on the floor, on the walls… the tapestries… his mother’s face. When he realized what he’d done, he dropped to his knees in front of his mother, bowed his head and whispered, ‘goodbye’.

Severus had left the Snape family manor that day, and vowed never to return. Now, in the parlour of this despicable home, he stood mere inches away from the one person he’d taken the lashes for and for the first time in his life, he could feel true pain emanating from the silver-haired man in front of him.

There, amongst the memories of that one awful night, they shed the first tears they’d ever shed for one another, and their connection strengthened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on an RPG I was in two years ago where Lucius and Severus are reunited lovers. But after a betrayal like Lucius’ could he ever find forgiveness and salvation from the only one he’s ever loved? Is he even worthy? This is the first instalment of how their passion could transcend almost anything. This story assumes Lucius and Severus were the same age, which of course, after OOTP we know it not to be true.

**FIC:** [Lunarian Prey - Chapter 2](http://thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4&textsize=0&chapter=2)  
 **Pairing:** Lucius/Severus  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** This story is based on an RPG I was in two years ago where Lucius and Severus are reunited lovers. But after a betrayal like Lucius’ could he ever find forgiveness and salvation from the only one he’s ever loved? Is he even worthy? This is the first instalment of how their passion could transcend almost anything. This story assumes Lucius and Severus were the same age, which of course, after OOTP we know it not to be true.  
 **A/N:** I want to thank [](http://users.livejournal.com/__forgetmenot__/profile)[**__forgetmenot__**](http://users.livejournal.com/__forgetmenot__/) , [](http://dee-ryma.livejournal.com/profile)[**dee_ryma**](http://dee-ryma.livejournal.com/) and [](http://drunk-idiot.livejournal.com/profile)[**drunk_idiot**](http://drunk-idiot.livejournal.com/) for their encouragement and support. Without your sick and deliciously twisted ideas, this plot bunny would have never grown. No, Tivvy can’t kill the bunnies.

[Chapter One](http://www.livejournal.com/users/themadams_lair/4883.html?#cutid1)

  


  
**Lunarian Prey  
Chapter 2**   


 

_speak in that hypnotic voice_  
i blush from the heat of your breath  
as you whisper I my ear  
a mesmerizing chant  
lure me with your words 

__

 

__‘What are you doing here, Lucius?’ His breath stirs the back of my neck as he whispers behind me._ _

__‘Looking for you, of course.’ I dare not turn around. He reaches for my hair and pulls it away from my ear, brushing his fingers along my forehead and down to my nape. He leans in to whisper in my ear. The shudder escapes and my entire body quivers from his touch._ _

__‘Looking to dance with the devil, Luce?’ His tongue darts out and laps my earlobe. My eyes close of their own volition._ _

__‘Oh gods, yes,’ I gasp when he trails his tongue from my earlobe to my neck._ _

__‘Nervous?’ His voice is self-assured, controlled, and demanding. Suddenly the large parlour we’re in feels small and constricting. He continues his assault on the back of my neck and my knees buckle._ _

__He wraps an arm around my waist and presses his erection against my arse. I can no longer hold back the moan from my lips. His other arm reaches up to my chin and pushes my head back onto his shoulder while his hips begin to sway. We rock back and forth together, side to side in our own entrancing dance, and the world seems to ebb away._ _

__The memories flood my mind again and the Slytherin common room comes into view._ _

____

 

___Lucius was sitting in his favourite armchair by the giant stone fireplace in the Slytherin common room. His long arms were draped over an armrest, and his expression was one of boredom. The storm outside had kept many students indoors, much to his annoyance. The castle was filled with the infernal Gryffindorks, and though a good Mudblood torturing sounded as though it would be fun, he lacked the strength and desire to rise from his chair. He scanned the room looking for his best friend, Rodolphus, when his eyes fell on a raven-haired potions prodigy with much promise for the Dark Lord, Severus Snape._ _ _

___The second year came from a long line of Slytherins and his father Octavius was part of the Dark Lord’s inner circle. Yes, he would be a willing soldier. He just needed a little training._ _ _

___Lucius rose gracefully from his perch and quickly made his way to his potential protégé at the table in the corner of the room. Severus sat surrounded by books and parchment. Severus must have sensed Lucius’ approach as he suddenly began shuffling the parchment around and his right hand trembled. ._ _ _

___Lucius sat beside the other boy and slowly took the parchment Severus held in his hand away. Severus followed the parchment with his gaze letting it slide through his fingers. Lucius began to read the essay aloud, not loud enough to humiliate the boy, just loud enough to let the timbre of his voice enthral the lad. Lucius knew he had various attributes that made him irresistible to members of both sexes- his steely gaze, his long flowing silver-blond locks, and his voice. Especially when he dropped it an octave like he had just done with Severus._ _ _

___It was well written and very well researched. Professor Marchbanks will enjoy this essay, he was certain._ _ _

___‘You know your potions well, Severus,’ he purred. Lucius noticed the change in Sev’s demeanour quickly. The quickened pulse, the shortness of breath, and the light sheen of sweat that signalled nervousness, all were there, masked in a scowl and a sneer. Lucius was now an expert at understanding human emotions, his favourites being fear and need. He only sensed one of the two in Severus and the thought of fulfilling that need for him made his trousers feel tight. Oh yes, this conquest would be a fun one, if not for the Dark Lord, then for Lucius Malfoy._ _ _

____

 

__The image of the memory in my mind dissolved and I found himself back in Snape manor. My predator was currently busy eliciting some of the most delicious sounds from my throat._ _

__‘Our first encounter that was,’ Severus said brushing light kisses on my back. ‘I was so nervous; I nearly tipped the ink well onto your favourite trousers.’_ _

__I smiled, remembering how upset I’d been when it almost happened._ _

____

 

_____draw closer_  
push it to my lips  
put it on my tongue  
feed me the poison  
bite into my flesh  
nourish yourself on my hunger 

____

 

__Severus’ fingers had now deftly removed the buttons on my shirt, and with the tips of his fingers he slid the fabric down my shoulders, letting it puddle to the floor. His mouth assaulted my skin, leaving a hot trail of kisses in its wake. I shuddered and moaned into his touch. Sev was in control and he took his time in allowing us a chance to reacquaint ourselves with one another. Every touch, every kiss brought back a memory of our schooldays. Expert touches now replaced the clumsy ones made all those years ago. When he reached around my waist to undo the belt buckle, he pressed his erection against my back and I moaned again._ _

__‘I’m ‘hard’ pressed to fuck you right into the wall,’ he whispered in my ear, licking my earlobe gently. With skilled fingers, he undid the belt buckle and clasp, then cupped my aching cock through the fabric before freeing it from its trouser-clad confines. Taking the zipper between thumb and forefinger, he lowered it torturously slow. My hips bucked into his hand and he stilled them with his left hand rubbing and cupping my arse. His right hand into my trousers and smiled into my ear. ‘No underwear,’ he purred._ _

__His body enveloped mine. Hands rubbing, warm skin pressed against my back, and I threw my head back onto his strong shoulder. He was driving me mad with those hands, and his scent. Oh god, was driving me over the edge; a hint of sandalwood and earth mixed with cognac._ _

__‘Id forgotten how much you hate wearing undergarments,’ he whispered as those beautiful long fingers wrapped around my aching erection._ _

__‘Too many clothes can be confining,’ I panted, my eyes rolled back in my head as he wrapped those finely tapered fingers around my cock, already glistening with pre-come. Running his thumb over the head, he used the pearly drop to lubricate the shaft and slowly worked his way up and down while his left hand lowered my trousers to the floor. I began to thrust into his hand, pleading for more._ _

__‘None of that, love. I want you begging me to fuck you.’_ _

__‘I never beg for anything.’_ _

__‘Yes you do,’ he whispered. ‘You beg for me. I want to hear you beg.’ Snaking a finger between my legs, he rubbed my sac, then cupped and kneaded my balls in his hand._ _

__The pleasure was intoxicating. My hips began to buck again as he continued his torturous assault on my senses, licking my neck, making my blood rise to all the areas his hands touched._ _

__‘Oh gods, Sev. Stop torturing me already and do it,’ I whimpered._ _

__‘Not yet,’ he whispered into my ear and released my scrotum from the heat of his touch. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and muttered a spell I didn’t quite hear._ _

__‘Open your eyes, Luce,’ he whispered into my ear._ _

__In front of me was a giant mirror. Opaque, similar to a foe glass and staring back at me was the most erotic sight I’d ever seen. Behind me stood Severus wrapped like black satin around me, his hand slowly stroking my cock, his eyes never leaving my own reflected in the mirror._ _

__‘Gods, Luce, you’re fucking gorgeous. Look at us. Oh, you feel so good, love. Tell me what you want, Luce.’_ _

__‘You. Inside me. Now,’ I said fiercely to the Severus in the mirror._ _

_____your weight now upon me_  
constraining my body  
your hands restrain me as I watch you  
so methodically crush your body into mine  
my breath is heavy  
my pulse is racing  
my insides feel as if they are burning  
the heat rises with each thrust  
sweat pools beneath me as inside the blood swirls through my veins 

____

 

__I don’t remember when he removed his trousers, but suddenly I felt his erection press into my cleft and I pushed back into it._ _

__I closed my eyes, drowning in the pleasure, and he admonished me for my irreverence._ _

__‘Eyes open, bitch. I want you to watch me fuck you,’ he scowled, spitting into his left hand, his right still stroking my aching cock faster now. Pumping my shaft. Milking me._ _

__Eyes locked on mine in the mirror. He coated his cock with his spit and without warning, thrust into me hard and fast._ _

__‘Oh, fuck Sev,’ I bit down on my lower lip. Reaching behind me I gripped his hips, bent forward and took him deeper—never breaking eye contact with the Severus in the mirror._ _

__It had been years since I’d felt that glorious cock inside me and even through the initial pain of penetration, I never wanted him to stop._ _

__‘Don’t… stop… fuck… Sev…’ coherent thought escaped me as he slammed into me repeatedly. His balls smacking against my backside and I continued to push against him; impaling myself further on that glorious cock. My head drooped and my hair curtained in front of me when he hit my prostate._ _

__He stopped moving and I quickly shot my head up to glare at him through the mirror._ _

__‘I said, I want you to watch,’ he said menacingly. ’Repeated violations of the rules will result in severe punishments,’ and he thrust once into me, hard and deep, forcing a moan to escape me._ _

__I sucked in a breath and clutched his arse behind me, pulling him deeper into my body._ _

__‘Don’t you fucking stop, Sev,’ I muttered through clenched teeth._ _

__He thrust into me again, harder this time, making my eyes water. ‘Or what, Luce?’ Another thrust. ‘You seem to be in a rather precarious position.’ I felt him thrust yet again. ‘Here I have your cock in my hand,’ he smiled, pumping it fiercely, bringing me to the brink. ‘And my cock in your arse.’ He began thrusting again in time with his hand and my thighs began to burn._ _

__He kept his gaze locked on mine in the mirror and the erotic sight, combined with my willing abandon of control over the situation took me over the edge._ _

__‘Sev, I’m coming… Sev… uhhh.’ I groaned, coming hard into his hand. Some splattered onto the mirror, and he slammed fiercely into me again._ _

__‘Oh, Luce… my Luce… oh… fuck yeah.’ His hot seed filled me and ran down the back of my leg as he collapsed on my back, kissing my spine and gently apologising to each bit of flesh his lips met._ _

__Sliding out of me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me down to the floor as he spooned behind me._ _

__‘I’m sorry, Luce.’_ _

__‘Nothing to be sorry about, Sev.’_ _

__‘I betrayed you.’_ _

__‘As I betrayed you.’_ _

__‘Never again.’ He slipped a leg between mine and squeezed me tightly in his arms._ _

__‘Never again,’ I replied and the world went grey around us as we drifted off to sleep._ _

_____it will be soon_  
i can feel it  
as your body crashes into me  
i begin to crumble  
twitching and shaking  
then a numb quiver  
i feel the ice-cold pins and needles run over my body  
it is now  
finish it  
grant me my one request  
bring this sweet agony to its close  
please, oh god, now please  
kill me 

____

 

____

 

___A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen, is a wrap! Thanks again to my wonderful betas, DeeRyma, LizWeasley and FullMoon who endured my infernal use of commas, and to bioeros again for the rest of your wonderful poem “death”. Don’t forget to review._ _ _


End file.
